1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a partitioning mechanism, and more particularly, to a cam indexer.
2. Description of Related Art
In materials auto-assembling or auto-loading process, in order to achieve multi-tasking in a cyclical operation, a cam indexer is generally employed to fetch workpieces for workstations. However, known structures and steering models of cam indexers are complicated and installing processes of the cam indexers may not be convenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.